Obtained images are stored or recorded as digital data in an imaging device such as a digital camera or a digital video camera, and therefore the obtained images can be easily processed.
One of the applications of an imaging device utilizing this feature is a photo collage. The photo collage is a composite photograph that is formed by laying out a plurality of photographs obtained by multiple-time photographing.
More specifically, a photo collage that is configured of a plurality of images is generated in order to represent feelings or imagination when photographing, by using images expressing a stereoscopic effect based on different scenes or different viewpoints, images photographed according to a passage of time, or photographed images having a motion of a subject. By using the image collage, feelings or imagination when photographing are attempted to be expressed to a viewer. In order to attain this object, the way or order to arrange photographs to be combined has a scenario, and the scenario is very important for evoking feelings in a viewer.
Therefore, as an example, a photographer who wishes to obtain a desired photo collage needs to consider in advance a scenario for the photo collage and to take photographs suitable for the scenario, when taking a plurality of photographs used for the photo collage.
As an example of an imaging device, an imaging device is known in which a series of photographing in a plurality of photographing patterns is performed easily and efficiently (see, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-215157)). When performing a series of pattern photographing on a specific object to be photographed, this imaging device simultaneously displays a plurality of guide images that are samples of the series of pattern photographing on a rear display unit of the imaging device. Then, in order to perform one of the series of pattern photographing in accordance with a user's operation, the imaging device selects an arbitrary guide image from the plurality of guide images simultaneously displayed on the rear display unit, and displays the guide image on the rear display unit together with a live-view image so as to perform the one of the series of pattern photographing. By sequentially performing the photographing above, the imaging device performs the series of pattern photographing.
As described above, when taking a plurality of photographs used for a desired photo collage, a photographer needs to consider in advance a scenario for the photo collage and to take photographs suitable for the scenario.
It is preferable that an imaging device support generation of a photo collage, such as the conception of a scenario and photographs suitable for the scenario or the determination of a configuration of the photo collage.